Conventionally, as a hoist which can be changed in the speed of lifting or lowering of a workpiece, a hoist which uses a double winding induction motor has been broadly used. In the hoist which uses the double winding induction motor, a switching among lifting at a high speed (high speed lifting), lowering at a high speed (high speed lowering), lifting at a low speed (low speed lifting), and lowering at a low speed (low speed lowering) is carried out by an operation of an operating unit (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).